Different Planets, Different Rules
by Meva
Summary: Sam's flirting leads to serious consequences
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author  
  
Series: Somewhere around season 3   
  
Summary: Sam's flirting leads to serious consequences  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: I would like to apologise before going any further if there are any weirdness involving timelines and etc in my story and I also apologise if I spell things wrong or if anyone out there is fed up with Jack whumping. I only do it coz he's my fav character and I like things to be centered around him but this story does have other people involved really!! LOL and oh yeah CAPITAL WRITING in my story means telepathic conversations and sorry if I get the Chakras wrong and * symbols mean elsewhere  
  
Different Planets, Different Rules  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Jack grumbled loudly as he was pulled off his fishing weekend to welcome people from some world called P3X-526, he had tried the old it's only a trade deal and I'm no good at negotiating routine but the General was having none of it. He looked to Daniel and rolled his eyes as Daniel had his eyes glued on every chevron as they locked in and he looked like he needed to go to the toilet or something the amount of fidgeting he was doing. He sighed loudly catching the attention of both Sam and Teal'c.  
  
Sam looked up at Jack and smiled as it was obvious to anyone that he was not happy and extremely bored, Jack never did like these diplomatic meetings and he was never too shy about showing it. She watched him as he gave Daniel a funny look and she had to agree, Daniel was acting like a three old on christmas day. Sam knew that whilst Jack hated these meetings Daniel loved and thrived on them, he was forever going on about new cultures on one mission or another. She smiled to herself as she recalled all the missions that had passed by with Jack and Daniel arguing over their differing viewpoints.  
  
Teal'c noted the hunched way his commanding officer stood and put it down to he was extremely bored and irritated. He knew from being told about it all week Jack had planned a relaxing get away up at his cabin to do what he loved, fishing! He knew that Jack was not happy for having his weekend stripped away but he knew he hated these meetings and he too could sympathise. Teal'c understood Jack's need for action and he too hated these meetings, he would rather be fighting the goau'ld than greeting these visitors.  
  
" Chevron seven is locked!"  
  
Jack whispered under his breath," Oh ray, I'm so excited not!"  
  
Sam hid a smile behind her hand but she looked up at Jack and as he winked at her, she giggled slightly earning her a stern look from both the General and Daniel. She looked away sheepishly but she felt Jack nudge her arm, she looked up and smiled as he rolled his eyes. The gate surged into action and a tall man with striking blue eyes and dark hair stepped through, the General hurried to shake his hand.  
  
" Welcome to earth Trax."  
  
The man called Trax nodded and said," I thank you General Hammond."  
  
The General looked shocked before he muttered," How, how did you know my name? SG9 were the only ones that came to your world."  
  
Trax replied," My people have psychic ablities, I can speak with you telepathically and I can read a person's mind."  
  
Jack grumbled again causing Sam to smile again and this interaction caught Trax's eye, he looked beyond the General and he smiled as he laid eyes on the most beautful woman he had ever seen. She had hair the colour of the sands on his planet and eyes the deepest blue that he knew held great wisdom.  
  
Just then a beautiful woman with long raven black hair and midnight blue eyes complimented by her light brown complexion stepped through the gate and snapped," Trax you were meant to wait for me!"  
  
Trax rolled his eyes and replied," I am sorry Ally."  
  
Ally just shook her head before turning her attention to the people gathered around the stargate, she observed the four people stood right at the bottom watching them carefully. She saw a young attractive man with brown hair and curious blue eyes, she then saw a very well built man with a strange gold emblem on his forehead. She looked to the woman and then at Trax and knew what was keeping his mind distracted but as she looked to the last man on the end she smiled. Other men she had come across had been attractive in their own right but this man was not only handsome but he had been blessed with those eyes. Unlike the men on her world, he possessed chocolate brown eyes which on her world was a sign of a warrior and she could tell that he was a brave and noble man.  
  
Ally turned to the General and could tell he was disturbed by Trax's abilities before she said," Hello General, I have to apologise for Trax's beahviour. I sense you are somewhat disturbed by his abilities?"  
  
The General looked even more shocked before Trax explained," Ally does not share the same abilities as me, she can sense peoples feelings and interpret them."  
  
Ally felt someone shiver slightly and she turned to the man she had observed earlier and knew he was slightly uncomfortable with this and well as the woman next to him. She smiled as she felt strong emotions running between the pair of them.  
  
The General nodded and said," These people here will be the ones that will be assisting us in a trade deal, they are Dr Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Major Samantha Carter and finally Colonel Jack O'Neill."  
  
Ally nodded and groaned as Trax was staring at Sam again, she knew that speaking out loud would not be appropiate  
  
" TRAX WE ARE HERE TO NEGOTIATE A TRADE DEAL WITH THESE PEOPLE, NOT FIND A POTENTIAL MATE!"  
  
Trax swung to look at her before communicating silently  
  
" YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME ALLY, MY MIND IS TOTALLY FOCUSED ON THE TASK AT HAND BUT I WILL ALSO TRY TO MAKE THIS SAMANTHA MY MATE."  
  
Ally shook her head and snapped angrily  
  
" THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR CHILDISH GAMES TRAX, OUR PEOPLE NEED THESE MEDICAL SUPPLIES AND I WILL NOT LET YOU JEOPARDISE THIS DEAL WITH YOUR SELFISH DESIRES!"  
  
Trax just scowled, the General gestured for Jack to come forward and he sauntered casually up the ramp gaining a smile from Sam that Ally noticed," This is my second in command and he will be showing you around the base."  
  
Jack nodded and shook both their hands, Trax noticed he could not read this man's mind at all and he was not comfortable with this fact. Jack didn't know why but he took an instant dislike to Trax but he smiled and said," Welcome to earth and let's get this show on the road."  
  
Trax nodded, pushed past Jack and went to Sam's side. Jack raised his eyebrows before muttering," Jerk." under his breath but Ally heard it and she laughed slightly. Jack looked to Ally and smiled as she was turning red and no longer looked so composed. Sam was not even aware of Trax's presence as she watched Jack with Ally, she felt a pang of jealously as he chatted to her making her laugh. Jack looked up and met Sam's blue eyes and he just gave her one of his ' I don't want to be here' looks and all feelings of jealously disappeared.  
  
Daniel rushed forward and said," Um Jack would you mind if I took Trax and Ally around the base?"  
  
Jakc grinned before saying happily," Um no Danny that's if it's alright with the General?"  
  
The General sighed and nodded, Sam watched as Jack grabbed Teal'c and announced," We will be in the gym if you want us."  
  
Teal'c looked confused but he allowed himself to be pulled away," O'Neill why are we going to the gym?"  
  
Jack groaned and replied," It's simple Teal'c, Danny boy has just given me a clear escape route from the really boring duty of showing our visitors around the base and I know that unless I show the General I'm doing something useful or productive he will put me in for something even more boring."  
  
Teal'c nodded and followed Jack as they headed for the on base gym leaving Sam and Daniel alone with Trax and Ally. Sam wished she had thought of that, Jack never failed to surprise her and just the thought of him in that tight black vest and joggers he always wore for gym gave her shivers but she snapped out of it.  
  
Trax probed Sam's mind and frowned as he found many thoughts of Jack running through it, he then looked into Daniel's mind and had a headache instantly as he was met with mathematical equations and various translations. Ally looked to Trax and smiled knowing exactly what he was doing and was glad he had got some pain for his prying. She had never approved of Trax's exploration into peoples minds without their consent or knowlede. She turned to Daniel and said," Lead the way Daniel."  
  
Daniel smiled and Ally walked by his side eager to learn all that she could whilst Trax attempted to get Sam's attention.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE...   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Ally was amazed by these peoples technology and how friendly they all seemed to be, Daniel gestured to the infirmary and said," This is where people who are injured are taken to be carde for."  
  
A female voice joked," The injured people are mostly SG1."  
  
Daniel smiled as Janet appeared with a box in her arms," This is Dr Janet Fraiser, Janet these are Trax and Ally."  
  
Janet smiled and said," Pleasure to meet you and as you can see we're sorting your medical supplies."  
  
Ally smiled instantly liking this woman, she could tell she was a good woman with lots of love and a deep caring side. Ally replied," The people of my world thank you and your supply of raw materials will be delivered tomorrow."  
  
Sam couldn't help but notice that Trax had followed her every step of the way and he was looking at her curiously," Um Trax is there something on my face?"  
  
Trax smiled and shook his head," I am sorry Samantha, I just have never before laid eyes on such a beautiful woman."  
  
Sam blushed violently but she glared at Daniel and Janet as they raised their eyebrows and smirked, Sam just replied," Thank you Trax for the compliment."  
  
Trax grinned  
  
" SEE ALLY SHE LIKES ME."  
  
Ally rolled her eyes  
  
" DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP TRAX, BOTH YOU AND I KNOW SHE HAS FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE ELSE AND THOSE FEELINGS CANNOT BE RID OF NOT MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY."  
  
Trax thought back to the man called Jack and glowered slightly  
  
" I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT ALLY SHE WILL BE MY MATE, AFTER ALL SHE HAS ALREADY INITIATED THE MATING RITUAL BY ACCEPTING MY COMPLIMENT."  
  
Ally shook her head  
  
" NO TRAX, OUR RULES AND RITUALS ARE DIFFERENT FROM THESE PEOPLE AND YOU CANNOT PLAY BY OUR RULES WHEN CONCERNING HER."  
  
Trax looked away but Daniel noticed the way the atmosphere between Ally and Trax had changed considerably. He thought back to when Trax had told the General he could communicate telepathically and he finally understood why Ally's or Trax's behaviour would change suddenly. Trax knew what Ally had said about the one called Jack and Sam's feelings was true but he just smiled as he knew of a way to rid himself of the competition.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Jack stood arguing with Teal'c," Teal'c you just hit it."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow before asking," Why? What purpose does hitting it serve?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and replied," Ah for crying out loud Teal'c, it's a punch bag. You hit it to strengthen your muscles and if you need to, take out frustrations and anger."  
  
This only made Teal'c look even more confused so Jack wrapped his hands up with tape before saying," Just hold the goddamn bag and I'll demonstrate."  
  
Teal'c took the punchbag in his hands and held it steady as Jack began to punch it gently at first but got fiercer as he went on. Teal'c found himself struggling to hold the punch bag steady as Jack started to use his legs.  
  
As Jack raised his fist to hit the bag one more time he cried out as a sharp pain flared in his stomach. Teal'c was by his side instantly," O'Neill are you unwell?"  
  
Jack clasped an arm around his stomach as the pain would not budge, he clenched his teeth and joked weakly," Guess I shouldn't have had that extra slice of pizza last night?"  
  
Teal'c said," I think you need medical help."  
  
Jack groaned, laid on his back and began to breathe slowly. He said," I'll be fine Teal'c, just stomach cramp; nothing to get worked up about."  
  
" I would not agree O'Neill."  
  
Jack sighed and held out his hand," Alright give me a hand up."  
  
IN THE INFIRMARY...  
  
" Dr Fraiser."  
  
Everyone turned round and gasped as Teal'c was helping Jack into the infirmary, Janet asked wearily," Oh no what's wrong this time?"  
  
Jack replied," I have a slight stomach cramp and old mother hen here decided I need to make a trip here."  
  
Teal'c looked blankly at Sam and Daniel as they sniggered slightly but Janet pointed to a bed and Teal'c helped Jack up onto it.  
  
Ally looked to Trax and watched as he smiled as Jack cried out in pain and she wondered what he was finding so amusing.  
  
" Have you eaten anything that didn't agree with you Jack?"  
  
Jack shook his head but he clenched his teeth again as another sharp pain hit his stomach, he hissed," Can't you just give me an ant acid tablet or something?"  
  
Janet nodded but said," However you're going to have to stick around here for a bit!"  
  
Jack groaned loudly which made Sam and Daniel laugh, Jack then wiggled his eyebrows and suggested," Hey doc if I promise to go home and rest would you let me go?"  
  
Janet sighed before replying," Only if someone went with you."  
  
Jack looked to his team, Teal'c replied," I have meditation to attend to."  
  
Daniel pointed to Ally and Trax so Jack's gaze settled on Sam and she sighed as she knew she had no excuse so she sighed," Fine sir, I'll make sure he does what he's told to do Janet."  
  
Jack gave Janet one of his biggest smiles so she just gave him the tablets and said," Sam get him home before I do something I regret and don't worry I'll clear it with the General."  
  
Trax frowned as Sam and Jack departed the infirmary without so much of a second glance back  
  
" TRAX WHY DO YOU SEEM PLEASED BY JACK'S PAIN?"  
  
Trax was startled for a second and let his control slip and Ally gasped as she felt an overwhelming feeling of anger and hatred. Daniel looked to Ally anxiously as she doubled over," Ally are you okay?"  
  
Ally breathed in and out slowly before replying," Yes thank you Daniel, I just felt something that was very disturbing but it has passed now."  
  
Daniel nodded but noticed the glare that Trax was directing at Ally and he suddenly found himself not like Trax all that much.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Sam glanced over at Jack and smiled as he seemed better however he seemed more quiet than usual," Um sir are you okay?"  
  
Jack replied," Yes just thinking that's all and it's Jack, Carter. I mean we're off base and off duty so call me Jack please."  
  
Sam nodded but looked to Jack quickly as he winced slightly. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, his stomach felt like it was under attack from something. Sam asked," Jack you okay?"  
  
Jack nodded and replied weakly," I am and I will even better once we get to my house and I can down an ice cold beer."  
  
Sam just shook her head and said," No ways, Janet said to stay away from anything that might disturb your stomach."  
  
Jack just grumbled which made Sam laugh but she stopped the car as they had arrived at Jack's house. Jack got out of the car, opened his door and asked sarcastically," So what now Nurse?"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes, pushed Jack inside and pointed to the sofa," Lie down and I'll see if you have anything edible to eat."  
  
Jack feigned a hurt look before he took off his shoes and collapsed on the sofa leaving Sam to the kitchen. Sam just smiled before she looked in the fridge and was suprised, Jack actually had a good supply of healthy food. She walked through to to the living room carrying vegetables and a instant lasagne in the other and asked," So what will it be, vegetable stir fry or lasagne?"  
  
After getting no reply she looked up and smiled again as she saw Jack had drifted off to sleep, she put the food down before covering Jack with a blanket and stroked his silver hair. Seeing him like this just made her love him even more, he looked so sweet and so beautiful and for the first time in the space of knowing him he looked truly peaceful. She just wandered back through to the kitchen and began cooking just for the sake of cooking.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO...   
  



	3. Chapter three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Sam looked up from her plate of food when she heard a thrashing sound, she wandered thorugh to the living room and gasped as Jack was writhing about under the blanket. She could hear him gasping," No get it out!" Sam walked closer and saw that Jack was sweating and his skin had gone a ghastly white colour.  
  
She tried to take his hands but he curled away from her touch still stuck in whatever nightmare he was having. She said gently," Jack it's me Sam, Jack you have to wake up."  
  
Jack's eyes snapped open and he breathed in ragged breaths before muttering," Carter?"  
  
Sam nodded and explained," You were having a nightmare."  
  
Jack pushed a hand through his hair and frowned as it was very sweaty, suddenly the pain was back in his stomach and he doubled over. Sam took Jack by the shoulders disturbed by this sudden bout of pain," I think I need to get you back to the base."  
  
The pain in his stomach was unbearable and it seemed that with every fresh stab of pain a painful memory would resurface and he could feel what he was feeling at that time but only magnified. He nodded weakly and said," Yah I think that's a good idea."  
  
Sam was really worried now, usually Jack was the person arguing against trips to the infirmary but to have him admit to needing help; the pain must be bad. Jack got to his feet before groaning again as his stomach cramped and a sharp pain laced through his head, similar to the pain when he had a goau'ld rip into the back of his neck. Sam grabbed Jack by the waist and helped him to her car.  
  
BACK AT SGC...  
  
Trax smiled as he could feel the mental barriers in Jack's mind breaking down one by one and he refocused his energy.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TRAX?"  
  
Trax swung round to see a very angry looking Ally," I am insuring Samantha is my mate and no others as our laws state I have the right to do."  
  
Ally shook her head and she replied angrily," You cannot do this Trax, these people do not have the same laws as us and they do not apply to our laws. You cannot take Samantha as a mate using our laws and I will not allow you to jeopardise our trade deal. I know you have great feelings of hatred towards Jack but you cannot use your power to hurt him."  
  
" Why not? Our laws dictate that when a potential mate is found the pursuer may do all in his power to claim her as his own!"  
  
Ally sighed and replied," How many times must I have to tell you that our laws do not apply here, we cannot use our abilities to hurt these people. You're abusing your gift Trax and the High Senate will not condone this behaviour."  
  
Trax and Ally stood glaring at one another until an anxious shout broke them from their thoughts, " I need some help!"  
  
Ally looked to the voice and saw Sam supporting a semi conscious Jack, Ally helped her and asked, " What happened?"  
  
Sam shook her head," I don't know, the stomach pain came back and I just don't know."  
  
Ally nodded and as she helped Sam take Jack to the infirmary she shouted," Stay right where you are Trax, I will talk to you later." Trax just scowled and watched as they disappeared before he smiled remembering Jack's weakened state.  
  
Teal'c saw Sam and Ally coming towards the infirmary and said," Dr Fraiser, Daniel Jackson."   
  
She asked," Oh my God what happened?"  
  
Teal'c was by Jack's side and had lifted him up onto a bed so that Janet could observe him closer. Sam replied keeping her fear filled eyes on Jack," I don't know, the stomach pain came back and he began to cry out in pain and muttering get it out."  
  
Janet checked Jack's pupils and watched as they didn't respond to light and his temperature and heart rate were way above normal. Janet muttered," I think Jack is having a panic attack."  
  
Tealc' stepped away from Jack and looked at Sam and Daniel as they both looked very scared, Jack cried out as another pain plagued his stomach and he suddenly felt a searing pain through his right leg. He gasped," Oh god the pain!"  
  
Janet filled an injection before adminstering it into Jack's arm and watched as the tension in his face eased and she explained," A tranquiliser."  
  
" Janet what's wrong with him?"  
  
Janet looked to a very scared Sam before replying truthfully," I don't know Sam, I really don't."  
  
Sam covered her eyes with shaking hands trying to stop the tears from falling, Ally looked to the door and shook her head as Trax stood in the doorway smiling cruelly. She watched as he disappeared and she hurried to find him.  
  
Daniel and the others gathered around Jack as Janet went to find the General, Daniel asked," What did he mean by the pain and get it out?"  
  
Sam shook her head lost for words but Teal'c replied," I believe that the Colonel was remembering the time when Hathor implanted him with a goau'ld."  
  
Daniel nodded and recalled," Yeah he was shouting get it out at that time too but why now all of a sudden is he remembering?"  
  
Sam was once again lost for words as she looked at the clenched hands of Jack so she placed her hands over his hand and gasped as he was freezing. She muttered," He's so cold, almost as cold as he was in..."  
  
" Antartica!" Daniel finished the sentence and you could tell he was slowly working it out and Sam was beginning to understand.  
  
" Have you noticed that Jack was fine until Ally and Trax came through the gate?"  
  
Sam nodded and said," Trax did say they were psychic."  
  
Teal'c asked," You believe this to be the doing of Trax and Ally?"  
  
Daniel shook his head and replied," I don't think Ally is doing this, she can sense people's feelings but she couldn't read mind but Trax can do."  
  
" If he can read minds then he can know a person's worst memories and worst fears and being psychic he could use them to hurt anyone but why?"  
  
Daniel was stumped on that one too but Ally answered it," It's because of you Samantha."  
  
Sam swung round and gasped," Me?"  
  
Ally replied," Trax wants you for his mate and our laws allow a pursuer to do all in his power to harm a potential rival and I am afraid Trax does not understand that our laws do not apply here."  
  
Sam blushed slightly and muttered," But Jack is my commanding officer and my friend, there's no way he could ever be a rival to anything."  
  
Ally shook her head and replied," Deep in your heart you know this to be untrue, ever since I first arrived I have sensed a great love in both your and Jack's heart for the other."  
  
Sam smiled nervously before looking to Daniel and saw him smirking and even Teal'c looked amused so she just covered her eyes and wished she could disappear.   
  
Ally then said seriously," We must stop Trax or Jack will die!"  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE... 


	4. Chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Daniel gasped before looking at Sam and Teal'c and saw they looked as shocked as him, Sam asked," How can we stop him?"  
  
Ally replied," There are two ways if we go by our rituals, one is to consent to being his mate and the other is for his rival to square off with him in a battle of power."  
  
Sam looked to Jack and noted the blue tinge his lips had taken so she pulled the covers over him, Daniel said," There's no way Jack can face up to Trax."  
  
Ally nodded but she continued," Yes but we came here on a peaceful mission in the hopes of setting up a trade deal between our two worlds but Trax has broken the code and so there is another way to save Jack."  
  
" How?" asked Sam anxiously  
  
" The High Senate will not look faithfully on his behaviour and I think it has gone too far for Trax just to stop and Jack would be fine but I believe the High Senate would allow one person to enter Jack's mind to try to stop the memories but they must be stopped or Jack will die."  
  
Suddenly Jack screamed in agony, they rushed to his side and watched as he clutched at his chest and coughed violently. Sam muttered," He must be going through the Antartica memory, oh god he nearly died that time."  
  
Daniel hugged Sam close and said gently," He's not going to die Sam, Jack's a fighter and he will get through this."  
  
Sam looked up with a tear streaked face before muttering," You don't get it Daniel, the time in Antartica he had me with him and he wasn't alone but he is now!"  
  
Sam broke down into tears allowing Daniel to comfort her whilst Teal'c said," I will go with you back to your world but we must report this to the General and and I will help you to escort Trax."  
  
Ally nodded and together they walked away leaving Daniel and Sam with Jack, Sam clutched at Jack's hand saying," You have to hold on Jack."  
  
Daniel took the other, stroked Jack's hair and said," Yeah Jack, I mean who's going to argue with me about my artifacts and tell me to hurry up with my poking around?"  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
The General listened to Teal'c's report and he shook his head before asking," Ally are you sure that the High Senate will allow this?"  
  
Ally nodded and apologised," I am sorry General, I never thought Trax would hurt Jack and we were not sent to you with this in mind."  
  
The General sighed and replied," As long as my second in command is helped there is no reason why we can't still trade and be allies."  
  
Ally smiled and said," I thank you on the behalf of my people."  
  
The General smiled and replied," Okay Teal'c I want you and Ally to find Trax and get back to P3X-526 and do whatever you need to do in order to get the Colonel back."  
  
Teal'c nodded and with Ally following they set off to find Trax.  
  
IN THE INFIRMARY...  
  
Jack slowly opened his eyes wincing as the light that hurt his eyes, he groaned and found Daniel and Sam looking at him anxiously. He moaned," God, did anyone get the number of the truck that ran me over?"  
  
Sam laughed before asking," How do you feel?"  
  
Jack blinked his eyes as his head thudded and his stomach still felt like it was being ripped in two," Crap."  
  
Sam explained," Sir we think we know what's wrong with you."  
  
Jack nodded weakly as he felt his stomach ache and twinge again before she continued," Ally believes that Trax wants me as his mate and saw you as a rival and according to their laws the pursuer can do what he sees fit to rid himself of the rival."  
  
Jack laughed weakly before coughing as his whole chest ache, he was grateful to Sam as she had slipped an arm around his waist and was helping him to sit. Jack joked," A rival hey? If I wasn't feeling so bad I would be kinda flattered."  
  
Sam smiled slightly, she knew he was trying to lighten the mood and god it was working. Jack grumbled," One question, why the hell is my stomach hurting so much?"  
  
" You stomach is the place where your Sacral Chakra is present, it is the Chakra that influences your emotions."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and said," Hello Daniel."  
  
Daniel looked up from his book, grinning widely before continuing," My guess is that Trax is using your Sacral Chakra to heighten your memories and making you feel each experience vividly."  
  
Jack nodded and Sam put in anxiously," Ally thinks there is a way of stopping it though, she believes that the High Senate will allow one person to go into your mind and help you to stop the memories."  
  
Jack noted the look in both Sam and Daniel's eyes," Okay what's the catch?"  
  
Daniel replied," If the memories aren't stopped then you will die."  
  
Jack shook his head and said," Oh well all in a day's work."  
  
LATER...  
  
Sam sighed wondering where the hell Ally and Teal'c were, she smiled as she looked to Daniel and saw him fast asleep lightly snoring. She then looked to Jack and frowned as his face was clenched in pain and he was breathing erratically. Sam got to her feet before stroking his face and soothing," Everything's going to be okay Jack."  
  
Jack's eyes opened and what Sam saw shocked her to the bone, his eyes were so haunted and filled with so much pain. Jack groaned as he encircled his stomach protectively turning away slightly from Sam. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder but gasped as he flinched at her touch, she asked," Jack, Jack can you hear me?"  
  
Jack did not respond so Sam shook Daniel and he woke up slowly and asked," What? What's wrong?"  
  
Sam replied," I don't know, Jack isn't responding to my voice."  
  
Daniel scrambled to his feet and asked gently," Jack can you hear me?"  
  
Daniel furrowed his brow before he looked Jack in the eye and was suprised at how dead and blank they looked. He said," I think we better get the General to dial up P3X-526 with or without Ally and Teal'c, Jack needs help now!"  
  
Sam nodded and raced off to find the General leaving Daniel to tend to a very ill Jack O'Neill.  
  
Five minutes later Daniel had to move from Jack's side as two airmen came in and transferred Jack to a stretcher. Daniel followed them anxiously into the gateroom and saw Sam already waiting and she nodded. The airman put Jack down before she picked up the front of the stretcher and Daniel grabbed the back.  
  
" Good Luck people."  
  
They stepped through the gate leaving the gateroom and General Hammond looking on.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR...  
  
  



	5. Chapter five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Sam and Daniel stepped out the other side into a white building. Sam surveyed the area and observed the tall white pillars that seemed to go on forever until her eyes were drawn to a painting on the ceiling. She was stunned by its beauty and the clear representation of these peoples evolution through time. Daniel searched the blinding whiteness for an exit or someone they may be able to help them. He looked closer as the white wall facing them seemed to open and he grinned when he saw Teal'c and Ally coming towards them.  
  
Ally asked," Why have you travelled here?"  
  
Sam replied," It's Jack, he's got worse and he doesn't seem to be responding to anything."  
  
Ally knelt down beside Jack and gasped as she could feel his pain and she clutched at Teal'c's arm as the pain toppled her over. She breathed in and out slowly before snarling," Trax, he is still hurting him, we must help him with his memories while we still can."  
  
Teal'c bent down and picked Jack up before following Ally to a circular room with a large stone table in the middle. Daniel looked around the room at the many faces that sat gathered around the table, a man with long greying black hair and startling blue eyes announced," Welcome travellers of earth, I am Tralin the head of the High Senate. We must apologise for Trax's behaviour and have sentenced him to six months in isolation for his attack on your friend! We the High Senate have agreed to allow Ally to connect your friend and one other so that the memories may be stopped and your friend be saved, who will be the one?"  
  
Teal'c looked to Sam and Daniel and they both looked clueless but Daniel spoke up," I think my friend Sam should be the one to help my friend."  
  
" I concur with Daniel Jackson."  
  
Tralin nodded and turned his attention to Sam before asking," Do you accept responsibility for bringing your friend back from the deepest depths of his memories?"  
  
Sam looked into Jack's lifeless eyes before taking his hand in hers and nodding, Ally smiled and took Sam's hand before closing her eyes and humming. Sam gasped as she felt her consciousness falling away and she was left feeling unsettled as it felt like she was being lifted from her body. Suddenly a bright white blinded her temporary and she closed her eyes but as she opened them she looked around as she found herself in a dark room.  
  
" Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
Sam moved towards the only light she could see, she cried out as something painful flashed through her mind. She clutched at her head and shut her eyes as it felt like her whole body was being torn in two as if someone was electrocuting her. She collapsed to her knees but she hissed as she felt pain throughout her upper chest area. She clenched her teeth before she snapped her head up as she heard a pain filled scream, she staggered to her feet and hurried towards the scream.  
  
* Daniel watched on in desperation as Sam lay motionless alongside Jack but even in uncosnciousness she still grasp Jack's hand in hers. He just hoped that Sam could bring herself and Jack back and he would not have to lose two friends *  
  
Sam coughed as a heavy cloud of smoke blocked her way but she could hear someone sobbing and pleading for help so she pushed through. She called," Jack? Jack can you hear me?" The sobbing still continued but as she got closer she cried out as an image of a gun lying in a small lifeless hand flashed through her mind and it forced tears to fall. The feeling of despair and hate for ones self was overwhelming, she shook her head and struggled onwards. She gasped as she walked into a room that seemed to be surrounded by shattered mirrors. She looked to the centre of the room and gasped as Jack was on his hands and knees gasping and sobbing as shards of glass sunk into his flesh.  
  
Sam called," Jack."  
  
Jack's head came up and he stared at her with scared tear filled eyes but Sam cried out as another mirror shattered and as the shards cut into Jack she felt the pain of a staff blast across her thigh. Sam looked up and gasped as Jack was now on the floor curled into a fetal position.  
  
* Daniel's eyes skittered from Sam to Jack as Jack suddenly cried out in agony followed by Sam hissing in pain, he looked to Teal'c and Teal'c gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before returning his attention to his friends *  
  
Sam crawled to Jack and said," Jack! Jack please you have to fight this."  
  
Jack opened his eyes weakly before muttering," Can't, too tired! Been fighting for too long, must rest."  
  
Sam shook her head and screamed desperately," No you can't give up, Jack don't you dare give up on me."  
  
Jack smiled weakly but gasped as another shard of glass cut into his body and he felt the agony of a hand device all over again. Sam clenched her jaw against her own pain before looking to Jack and ordering," Jack you have to beat these memories, you have to come back to us."  
  
Jack opened his eyes slowly before gasping," I can't, I..I thought I had defeated these memories a long time ago but I can't fight them again Sam, I just can't!"  
  
Sam shook her head and allowed tears to fall freely down her face before she muttered," You can and you will Jack because we need you, I need you."  
  
Jack looked up at her confused before Sam continued," Yes Jack I need you, God I need you so much you would not believe."  
  
Jack smiled weakly but coughed and Sam gasped as blood trickled from the corners of his mouth, she grabbed his hand, stroked his hair and said gently," You can't leave me Jack because I need you, I need your jokes and sarcastic remarks to keep me going and most of all I need to be able to see your face everyday because without it my hope would die."  
  
* Daniel gasped as he saw blood trickle from Jack's mouth and Sam started to shake, he clasped his hands together and did something he had not done for a while he prayed *  
  
Sam put Jack's hand to her face and traced her tears," Please Jack fight this, I don't want to lose you."  
  
Jack swallowed deeply before struggling to his knees, he gasped as his stomach hurt again but as he fell forward Sam caught him and held him close. Jack breathed in harshly before raising his eyes to meet Sam's, he gasped," I'm trying Sam but it's just so hard."  
  
Sam nodded and replied," I know Jack but you have to or I will never forgive myself or you for leaving me and most of all these people for taking away my one true love and soulmate."  
  
Jack looked stunned before Sam smiled and said gently," Yes Jack I love you."  
  
Jack smiled before coughing but he managed to gasp," I love you too Sam."  
  
Sam stroked his hair and his face as he collapsed, she soothed," You have to fight Jack and when I come back to the real world you better be there with me."  
  
She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips smiling as he kissed back slowly but suddenly a bright white blinded her again.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE...  
  
  



	6. Chapter six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Sam groaned as she opened her eyes but blinked as she saw Daniel and Teal'c looking at her expectantly. Sam moaned," What? Where am I?"  
  
Daniel replied," Back in the infirmary."  
  
Sam asked," How did I get here?"  
  
" After Ally pulled you from O'Neill's mind you collapsed and Ally thought it would be best if both you and the Colonel were here when you awoke."  
  
Sam nodded and then looked around the infirmary and smiled as Jack was fast asleep on a bed opposite her. Daniel replied happily," You did it Sam, his memories have stopped and Ally says he should recover."  
  
Sam smiled before closing her eyes allowing herself to sink into blissful oblivion.  
  
Daniel walked over to Jack's bedside as he stirred awake, Jack shook his head and muttered hoarsely," Hey Danny."  
  
Daniel smiled and said," Hey Jack."  
  
Jack looked and smiled at Teal'c as he seemed worried before he looked to Sam and asked," Is she okay?"  
  
Daniel nodded and replied," Yeah just a little tired."  
  
Jack nodded and looked to Teal'c before asking," What's the chances of you helping me to that chair beside her?"  
  
Daniel sighed and laughed as Teal'c looked taken aback before he helped Jack out of his bed and onto the chair beside Sam. Daniel nudged Teal'c and together they left the infirmary. Jack took Sam's hand in his and smiled as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
" Hey."  
  
Sam smiled as she saw Jack smiling at her, she replied," Hey yourself."  
  
Jack kissed the back of her hand before saying," Thanks for saving my butt back there."  
  
Sam sat up slowly before stroking Jack's face and replying," Anytime."  
  
Jack said," I love you Sam and I want to be with you, I'll even retire if it means having you in my life."  
  
Sam replied," You can't retire Jack and if we are professional off world and on base we should be fine but down time is a whole different matter."  
  
Jack laughed before giving her a quick kiss and sat back down still holding her hand as Daniel and Teal'c returned. Daniel smiled and said," Looks like SG-1 is back together."  
  
THE END 


End file.
